


Soniakane/WLW Danganronpa One Shots

by gh0st_sxx (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot Collection, Request Meme, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gh0st_sxx
Summary: Basically shameless lesbian smut.... I will add tags/characters/relationships/kinks as I go but I am taking requests for all of those as long as they’re lesbian relationships from THH, SDR2, or UDG and no bestiality or necrophilia... but other than that i’m willing to do a lot :)
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Soniakane/WLW Danganronpa One Shots

Hey :)  
You read the summary and this is mostly for me, but if anyone sees this and has any requests, I would be happy to do them.  
I won’t be dedicating these chapters to anyone because this is personal and i just enjoy writing them, but if you do have a request, I would be happy to fulfill it as long as you realize that I will upload chapters in my own time. That being said it would make me happy to receive requests if you like me writing style and you have something specific in mind.  
These are mostly soniakane because I like writing about them ^^


End file.
